


Futuro Escuro

by LuisaGilead



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaGilead/pseuds/LuisaGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inger vê algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuro Escuro

\- Ao que eu sinto por você e a outros encontros como este.

Arthur se curvou, as mãos na barriga, o vinho derramado no chão, a gargalhada saindo aos borbotões.

\- Sim, sim. – Ele disse. – Ao amor e outros desastres.

Era engraçado, ié. Ié, era sim, mas a bebida manchando o chão colocou no estômago de Inger uma sensação de mal agouro. ( _Morte para você; vida para minha colheita_ ) Diante dos olhos curiosos de Arthur, ela jogou terra com a ponta dos pés sobre o líquido derramado à guisa de contrafeitiço. Esperança era algo que se podia ter, não é? Ela conhecera Arthur no meio da bagunça em que sua vida se tornara desde que o pai morrera. (Não! Desde que a esposa de seu irmão morrera. Não havia terra para jogar em cima dessas memórias, então focou no garoto à sua frente.) O ka para ela podia estar mudando. Ela esperava que assim fosse.

Não foi.

_Pobre Inger._

_Pobre garota apaixonada._

_Pobre bruxa que nunca se fez assim._

_O ka é roda eterna e,_

_com frequência indesejada,_

_mancha o chão de carmim._

 


End file.
